


interrupted

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bird mom, F/M, First Time, Implied Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Mom Squad, Post-Steven Universe Future, amethyst is a mood, connie is 18 and steven is 19, garnet is a cool mom, pearl is everyone's mom, steven still lives at home i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven and Connie can't get evenoneminute alone, can they?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo first time writing smut and it's super weirdddd  
> Connie is 18 and Steven is 19 in case you didn't read the tags!

For the first time in months, the Gems were finally out of the house for the entire day. With Connie on summer vacation and Little Homeschool still up and running, you would think Steven and Connie’s chances at some alone time would be a lot higher, but they had quickly discovered that the Gems tended to warp back and forth between the temple and the school frequently and unpredictably throughout the day, which made any attempts at intimacy short-lived. But finally, _finally_ , they had a chance.

Steven and Connie had devised a plan to get them at least a day’s worth of fun by suggesting the Gems take some of their students on a camping trip out where Ruby had her mini wild west adventure. Garnet, of course, was delighted (you could just tell Ruby was getting excited to re-experience her last adventure again, this time with Sapphire by her side), and Amethyst was more than happy to go watch the sunset as herself and not a horse. Pearl, however, was suspicious.

”You’re not trying to plan something just to get us out of the house, are you?” Pearl narrowed her eyes at the pair of teens in front of her. “I thought you said you wanted nothing more to do with the school.”

”C’mon, P! There’s not much else for Steven to do around here, I’m sure he still wants to have _some_ involvement with the school!”

Steven immediately piggybacked onto Amethyst’s reasoning. “Yeah, Pearl! I do kind of miss the school, but not enough to get as involved as I was before. I thought maybe you guys could use a fresh idea! Besides, don’t you want these Gems to experience as many human activities as they can? A camping trip could be a great experience for them.”

”I don’t know… we would need some human expertise for a trip like this-”

Connie quickly interjected, “Why don’t you guys ask Greg? He came along on the trip last time, right? He knows that area better than anyone else we know!”

Before Pearl could open her mouth in protest, Garnet stepped in. “I trust Steven enough to stay home by himself for a day, don’t you, Pearl?”

Pearl just sighed in defeat. Garnet would surely step in if she saw anything in her future vision, right? “I suppose we can leave him alone for a day…”

And that Saturday at noon, Steven was waving the Gems and his dad goodbye.

”See you soon, Schtu-ball! Don’t get into too much trouble while we’re gone,” Greg waved from the beach below.

”I’ll be fine, Dad! See you guys tomorrow!” Steven continued to wave as he watched the van drive down the street, on their way to go pick up the students who signed up for their day-long excursion. As soon as the van vanished around the corner of the temple, Steven grinned and ran back inside to call Connie.

Finally, a night to themselves.


	2. the action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie get it on.

As soon as Steven called up Connie to say the coast was clear, Lion was right outside the door with his girlfriend in tow. He snickered; clearly someone was excited to get their activities underway. Although, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just as excited for what was to come. He was quickly brought back to reality when Connie opened the door, and his jaw dropped at the sight. She had on a bodycon black mini dress which barely covered her ass and didn’t leave much to the imagination in terms of cleavage. Steven wondered how she even got out of her house wearing something as sexy as that, but the question was quickly forgotten when he realized he was still in his usual pink jacket, black star t-shirt and blue jeans. He began to apologize for his outfit when Connie cut him off.

”It’s okay, it’ll all be on the floor soon enough anyways.”

That was enough to make Steven forget his outfit and instead focus on the bulge quickly forming in his pants. Connie seemed to take notice, and no sooner did they get up to Steven’s bedroom and close the door did she begin to unbutton his jeans and allow him to remove her dress. The pair moved quickly and smoothly as Steven unhooked Connie’s bra and moved from kissing her lips to her neck. Connie got up and sat directly on Steven’s hard-on, leaving Steven flustered and more than a little annoyed his boxers were still on. That quickly changed, however, as Connie reached into Steven’s bedside drawer where she knew the condoms were. Soon enough, both parties were completely bare and Steven laid on the bed as Connie began to lower herself onto his member.

~~~~~

”Aw, crap! I left my sleeping bag at home!” Amethyst groaned before they even got to the campsite. 

“Amethyst! I told you several times to make sure to grab it on the way out!” Pearl exclaimed in annoyance.

”Well, sorry P, but I think we both knew from the start that I was gonna forget something.” 

Pearl sighed, clearly irritated by both Amethyst being forgetful and Amethyst being _right_. “Whatever, just turn the van around. We’re only five minutes away from Little Homeworld, I’ll use the warp pad there to go home and grab it.”

”Wait, why are _you_ offering to grab it for me?”

”Because it’ll give me a chance to check up on Steven for myself.”

”Hah! Bird mom strikes again!”


	3. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl forgets that Steven and Connie are adults.

Connie moaned in pleasure, riding Steven’s cock at a steady pace. Steven was a hot mess from the feeling of Connie’s walls pressing up against him, groaning whenever he hit just the right spot inside her. “Steven, oh my god, I think I’m gonna-”

”WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!”

~~~~~

And that’s how they wound up on the couch, sitting a good distance apart, while Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet stood in front of the kitchen counter, processing the event in their own ways (Greg had instantly volunteered to take the Gem students back home, eager to get out of the absolute disaster of a conversation he knew was coming).

”I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU TWO! I KNEW THIS WHOLE TRIP WAS PART OF SOME SCHEME… GARNET, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US? STEVEN QUARTZ UNIVERSE, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!”

Garnet just stood there, unfazed. “Because I knew these two wanted some alone time and thought I’d be nice enough to give it to them.”

”GARNET! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND YOU DIDN’T TRY TO STOP IT?!”

Amethyst, meanwhile, was doubled over with laughter. “Seriously, P, how did you _not_ see this coming from a mile away?” She turned to Steven, “Way to go, champ!"

Steven had never wanted to disappear into the ground more in his entire life.

”It was kind of obvious,” Garnet deadpanned while Pearl stood there in shock, along with Steven and Connie, who’d thought they’d been clever enough to hide their ulterior motives.

After a moment of Pearl trying to collect her thoughts, which was filled only by Amethyst’s howling laughter, she spoke. “Garnet. How on _Earth_ could you just let this slide?! They’re so young!”

Garnet walked over to Pearl and put a hand on her shoulder. “They’re both legally adults, Pearl, and they’ve known each other for years. If I didn’t think they were responsible enough to go through with this, I would have shut it down right away.”

Pearl sighed. “I suppose you’re right… I’m sorry for overreacting Steven, Connie.”

The pair just sat there, blushing furiously while Pearl apologized. “Do you guys think you could, uh… go back out there on your trip?” Steven asked carefully which caused Connie to glare at him, mortified.

”Well, we already sent everyone home, so I’m afraid not. But we _will_ stay out of the house for the entire night, so you two can get some privacy.” Garnet‘s words put both Steven and Connie at ease. Well, as at ease as one can be in this horrifyingly embarrassing situation.

As they all filed out of the house, Pearl turned around. “And if either of you two ever want to talk about this-”

”NO!”

”Alright, yep, let’s never speak of this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus, the journey ends...  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
